


Tampons? You want me to buy tampons?

by Leahelisabeth (fortheloveofcamelot)



Series: All for the Game Tumblr Prompts [22]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Tampons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofcamelot/pseuds/Leahelisabeth
Summary: “Tampons? You want me to buy tampons?” he practically shouted, earning himself a dirty look from the pimply faced teenager behind the counter.  “No, I can handle it.  I know, it’s hot outside.  Yeah, love you too,” Matt hung up and slipped his phone into his pocket and sighed.  He caught sight of Neil and his face lit up.“Neil, my man!”  He grinned and strode over, lifting Neil into an exuberant hug even though they had seen each other less than two hours before.  “What do you know about tampons?”
Relationships: Matt Boyd & Neil Josten, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: All for the Game Tumblr Prompts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/779268
Comments: 9
Kudos: 210





	Tampons? You want me to buy tampons?

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr fic for pongpalace. "Tampons? You want me to buy tampons?" Okay so I'm thinking that Dan runs out of tampons and asks Matt to pick her up some more while he's out with Neil and they're both hilariously overwhelmed by the choices.

It was so hot Neil felt as if he were running through soup. He had only been out for maybe 20 minutes but he was already gasping for air and drenched with sweat. And he was past the days of running to forget or running to punish himself for his existence. Gradually he started slowing down until he was barely jogging but the air still moved sluggishly in and out of his lungs, threatening to choke him. A convenience store beckoned to him from the other side of the road, promising air and water and energy and Neil quickly swerved to get to it, narrowly missing a car he hadn’t seen in his need for air conditioning.

Entering the store was like a revelation. The cold washed over him like an ocean wave, immediately refreshing. He stood just inside the door for a moment, relishing his ability to take a full breath without effort, then he made a beeline for the drink fridge at the back of the store. He grabbed a full liter bottle of water and drained a quarter of it before heading up to the counter to pay. As he was dropping a handful of change on the counter, Matt walked in, cellphone at his ear.

“Tampons? You want me to buy tampons?” he practically shouted, earning himself a dirty look from the pimply faced teenager behind the counter. “No, I can handle it. I know, it’s hot outside. Yeah, love you too,” Matt hung up and slipped his phone into his pocket and sighed. He caught sight of Neil and his face lit up.

“Neil, my man!” He grinned and strode over, lifting Neil into an exuberant hug even though they had seen each other less than two hours before. “What do you know about tampons?”

Neil wheezed a little and took a deep breath once Matt set him down. “Not a whole lot. I used one once to plug up a bullet wound so I wouldn’t be too dizzy to drive.”

Matt just looked down at Neil with that look, the one that he always got when he was reminded that he wasn’t there to protect child Neil from pain and sadness.

“It’s ok, Matt. How hard can it be?” Neil grinned, purposefully reaching out and gripping Matt’s bicep to reassure him. 

Turned out, the answer to his question was, “really fucking hard.” There was a whole aisle of tampons with different names and characteristics. 

“What kind does she like?” Neil asked, after they stared dumbly at the display for a while.

“Fuck, I don’t know,” Matt threw his arm carelessly around Neil’s shoulders as he stopped to peer at a box on a lower shelf. “I’ve only had to buy them once before and it was a miserable failure. Dan’s really good at stocking up. But Allison needed part of her stash on the last away trip and Dan started earlier than usual and she doesn’t want to go outside in this awful heat.”

“I don’t blame her,” Neil shuddered. “It’s even too hot to run.”

Matt side-eyed Neil. “Although, you should admit that you and I have very different ideas of ‘too hot to run.’”

Neil rolled his eyes and leaned over to snag a nondescript box from the bottom shelf. It was blue and said ‘Regular Tampons’ on the front. “This is the kind my mom used to buy.”

Matt winced and pulled them out of Neil’s hands, bending to put them back on the shelf. “That’s the kind I bought last time. They’re the cheapest, which is apparently not a good sign. She complained to me for three hours solid before leaving in a huff and walking to the store to buy her own.”

Neil nodded and started reading some of the boxes in his eye line. “What the fuck does any of this even mean? Does it need to be organic? How picky are vaginas about what you put in them?” 

“Depends on the girl, I guess,” Matt mused before freezing as he realized what he had said. “Haha, good one, Neil,” Matt chuckled.

Neil just looked up at him, puzzled. 

“I think maybe I’ve seen this packaging before.” Matt picked up a black box with bright and colourful tampons peeking through a clear plastic window on the front of the box.

“But what size?” Neil asked. “What’s the difference between super and super plus? They both sound better than regular though.”

“Nope, it’s a trap,” Matt interrupted. “Dan said very clearly do not buy super even though it sounds like you’re getting more for your money. She wants the regular ones.”

“Hmm, ok. Well, that narrows it down to…eight different kinds.” Neil furrowed his brow. “How many do girls need for one period?”

“I dunno,” Matt shrugged.

“Well, there’s only one thing to do then,” Neil said, determined. “We’ll have to buy them all.”

Matt nodded and held out his arms as Neil piled the boxes on. “And grab some chocolate too,” Matt said.

Neil grabbed as many as he could carry and walked toward the counter.

“I do know what kind of chocolate Dan likes,” Matt started.

“She can pick out whatever she wants from the bag and I’ll take the rest to Andrew,” Neil grinned. “He gets cranky when it’s hot.”

Matt drove them both back to the tower and Neil waited outside for Matt when he went in to drop off the supplies for Dan. Less than 30 seconds after Matt opened the door, Dan started laughing hysterically. Neil stepped in through the door, somewhat alarmed.

“You bought…eight boxes…” Dan gasped between howls. “And you still….didn’t buy…the right ones…”


End file.
